Satyr
Satyrs, along with gryphons, are a very common species of mythical creature, being found in large numbers around the world, and especially in Europe and the United States. General The satyr family is broken down into several subspecies and several different breeds within those subspecies. They all share the same basic characteristics, however; they all resemble human males with the lower body, ears, eyes, and horns of a goat (or horse). Satyrs have the reputation of being care-free creatures with an affinity for alcohol and pretty women (of any species). They are also known for their playful nature, enjoying jokes and pranks and most anything that will get a laugh out of themselves or those around them. They are a single-sex race, like harpies, lamias, and gorgons. It should be mentioned that while many satyrs have been spotted in Skin Deep so far, the only one that has been properly introduced is Greg Tragos, who so far exhibits none of the normal satyr personality traits. Subspecies Goat Goat satyrs outnumber their equine brethren by quite a large percentage, and in any population of mythical creatures there's sure to be at least one goat satyr. Goat satyrs come in a variety of colors, shapes, and sizes, but all resemble human males from the waist up with goat legs, ears, eyes, and horns. Most have furred forearms, and some species have hoof-like hands. Thanks to medallions, it can sometimes be difficult to discern the specific breed of a satyr, as goat-handed satyrs will often adopt human hands as a sort of Midform to increase their dexterity. Goat satyrs should never be confused with Fauns, although the two species intermingle frequently, and it is not uncommon to see families made up of fauns and satyrs. Breeds: Capra - An old breed of satyrs, their most defining characteristic are their goat hands. Their forearms are completely covered in fur from the elbow down, and they have three fingers on each hand, tipped with a hoof-like nail. Greg Tragos is a capra satyr. Other breeds have been shown in Skin Deep, but no other satyr breeds have been properly introduced as of yet. Most satyr breeds are named after the goat they resemble. Examples include: Guernseys, Nubians, and Bezoars. Equine Equine satyrs resemble goat satyrs in every way, but with equine parts instead of goat parts. They have several different breeds, and while horse satyrs are most common, there are also donkey and even zebras (which are fairly rare) satyrs. Horse satyrs, when compared to their goat cousins, are generally more subdued in their temperment. Abilities Satyrs are not known to possess any special supernatural abilities (although some will claim that they have a supernatural alcohol tolerance). As far as natural abilities go, their horns allow for them to take a good amount of head-damage without much of a fuss (something many satyrs take advantage of on a regular basis), and they are all very well equipped for running and climbing. Examples: Greg Tragos External Links http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Satyr Category:Bestiary